The Forevet Moments
by YamiRisa
Summary: Sasori is always right there waiting for Deidara to come. SasoDei


I wanted to try and write something else than Yugioh fanfiction! So I decided to write a SasoDei fanficion since I really love that pairing and because I had this little idea for that pairing :3

This is my first try on a Naruto fanfiction and it's very short... XD

Thanks to my beta Serina-Phantom.. :3

* * *

**The Forever Moments**

And there he stood in illuminated glory with his short, ruffled, red hair which framed his pale face and beautiful red-brown eyes there was surrounded by a perfect thin line of eyeliner. Between his perfect shaped and rosy tinted lips rested a cigarette, damn shit in my mind, un. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt which buttons was opened at the top to show his strong and pale chest. On top of his shirt was a thin dark blue jacket. Black trousers hugged his legs to show the thin and beautiful shape of them. He was standing, leaning against his black-purplish Honda DN-01. Beaming sunlight shinning upon him from the sky.

A smile spread out on my rosy lips as my eyes lay upon him. He had always been the beauty to me, nothing else could beat him in that category, not even myself. The funny part in that was that he always disagreed on that. He said I was the beautiful itself, not him. We could continue on arguing about that for hours, and we would both enjoy it.

If it wasn't because he always stood there when I got off from my Art School, I would have dropped my sketchbooks I always held in my arms, and I would have let my schoolbag slide down from my shoulders and let it fall to the ground just so I could run to him and embrace him like I always had loved to do even before we became lovers.

A elliptically formed leaf from the cherry trees there stood lined around the school and in the school yard, flew in front of my face and past me. The wind slowly blowing, making the tree's crowns move. Softly sounds came from the crowns as we stood there, eyes locked on each other.

I lifted one of my arms high above my head, softly brushing my yellow hair as I did, and then waved at him, still with a beautiful smile on my face and as always my eyes shone with happiness when he was near me or if we just messaged each other. People would say it was sick because I always was so happy when it happened, but I would call it love, such a cliché, like a love story from the ancient times, or Romeo and Juliet.

My smile widened from where I stood, between the metal gates of the school as I saw him pull the cigarette from between his lips to between two of his fingers, and then he smiled and mouthed my name.

"Sasori, un!" I said as I started to run and with fast steps.

I was soon before him, still smiling. He opened his arms and I fled into them as quick as the lighting. I wrapped my arms around him, hands resting on his shoulderblades, the sketchbooks in one of my hand, now resting them against his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his face on top of my head, against my long yellow hair. I could feel him take in a breath to take in my smell of the day, he always loved my smell even if I smelled of sweat, which I found strange, but he said it didn't matter.

"I missed you!" I grinned against his chest where my chin was resting, my head turned sideways so I could see the surroundings of us.

"It's only been a few hours since you saw me," he murmured into my head, I could feel a smile forming on his warm lips.

"Still, I missed you, un!" I almost made a giggling sound after my sentence, such a school-girl people would say from time to time, but I didn't care. I may look like a girl at some point, but I still am a man.

My arms tightened around him, I took a breath and a familiar smell come to me, a smell of peppermint and cigarette. "My Sasori," I muttered and he chuckled. It was moments like this I wished would last forever.

* * *

Please review! ^^ Tell me what you think of it. I really want to know because it's my first try on something else than a Yugioh fanfiction..

**Sasori's Honda DN-01:** http : / / www DOT autofans DOT us / images / Honda / Honda % 20DN - 01 DOT jpg

I want it *droll* Just look at that baby! So friggin' awesome!


End file.
